Armadilhas do Destino
by Perola Negra
Summary: Todas as coisas têm o seu mistério...


**Nota da Autora**: **Naruto** e seus personagens não me pertencem. Muito menos os filmes **A Múmia** e o **Retorno da Múmia** e o livro **O Símbolo Perdido** não me pertencem, infelizmente.

.

**ARMADILHAS DO DESTINO**

**Capitulo 1**

Cairo – Egito 3.000 a.C

**- Nefertari? Nefertari? – já era mais de meia noite quando esse nome começou a ecoar por salas e corredores desertos do Templo da Deusa Isis, á medida que um homem passava por eles. – Nefertari? NEFERTARI?**

**- Hórux? – a dona do nome perguntou assim que o viu entrar e seu quarto a acordando. Mas ao invés de obter uma resposta, foi fortemente abraçada por ele.**

**- Graças a Rá que você esta bem. - ele falou pegando seu rosto a olhando nos olhos. **

**- O que... – ele não deixou que ela termina-se e sem dizer mais nada ele a soltou do seu abraço e saiu do quarto a puxando gentilmente pela mão pelas salas e corredores. Ela estava confusa, mas mesmo assim não parava de seguir o homem.**

**Assim que passaram por uma das imensas janelas do templo, Nefertari pode ver a grande destruição que ocorria na cidade. Pode ouvir varias explosões, gritos e ver a maioria das pessoas que trabalhavam no templo mortas. **

– **O que esta havendo? **

**- Não pare. - Hórux falou assim que percebeu que a garota diminuía o ritmo dos seus passos. – Tenho que te tirar daqui ou tudo estará acabado. - o homem continuou voltando a puxar a mulher.**

**Por todo o lugar, tudo que Nefertari via era pura destruição, pessoas com que ela convivia dia-a-dia, estavam espalhadas pelo chão, mortas. Seus olhos já estavam marejados quando entraram na Sah-Netjer, onde uma escrava os esperava.**

**- Orita- começou Nefertari assim que viu a escrava jogar uma capa por cima de seus ombros e a conduziu junto à Hórux para uma passagem que ficava atrás da estatua de Anúbis, sem dizer nada.**

**O caminho era escuro, úmido e fedia algo podre, mais Nefertari não se importava com isso. Tudo que ela se importava era que tinha que sair dali, para o bem da sua cidade. Orita ia à frente, enquanto Nefertari e Hórux iam mais atrás.**

**- Pra onde estamos indo?- ela perguntou para Hórux que a segurava fortemente em seu lado.**

**- Para debaixo do Templo. - ele falou simplesmente e se calou, pois já podia ouvir o barulho das águas do Nilo mais a frente.**

**Saíram do corredor onde podia se ver, uma pequena felucca a sua espera, presa no pequeno "porto" improvisado. A escrava entrou primeiro prendendo a tocha, para logo ajudar Nefertari a entrar. **

**- Você não vem Hórux? – ela perguntou olhando para o home que continua parado. Porem nem foi preciso que ele responde-se, pois logo grossas lagrimas marcavam seu rosto. - Então isso é um adeus?**

**- Não é um adeus, é uma ate breve. - ele disse se abaixando segurando o rosto dela com cuidado em suas mãos, para não derrubá-la nas águas frias. - Não importa quanto tempo demore, se vai ser nessa ou na próxima vida. Eu vou encontrar você. - ele disse por fim beijando suavemente o rosto da mulher que sorriu.**

**- Eu vou te esperar. - ela disse quando ele soltou seu rosto, dando sinal para a escrava ir.**

**Ele ficou olhando as duas sumirem entre a neblina por mais alguns minutos, ate que voltou pelo mesmo caminho, de volta ao Templo.**

** - Que os Deuses a protejam... - ele murmurou sorrindo. - Meu Amor.**

**XXXXX******XXXXX******XXXXX**

Cairo – Egito (Dias atuais)

- Sakura? Sakura? – era a décima vez que uma morena chamava a amiga que enquanto dormia, falava coisas sem sentido e chorava. – Pelo amor de Deus, acorda mulher. – a morena pediu visivelmente preocupada.

- Tenten?- Sakura falou abrindo os olhos. - O que foi?

- O que foi? – ela disse fingindo falsa indignação, não escondendo a preocupação. - Eu já perdi as contas de quantas vezes eu te chamei, e você não acordava. Já estava ficando louca de preocupação.

- Desculpa Tenten, mas tive aquele sonho de novo.- ela disse olhando para a amiga.- E... Esse de alguma forma pareceu tão real.

- Sakura já faz exatamente três meses que estamos no Egito e você vem tendo esses sonhos. -A morena disse entregando um pouco de água para amiga. - E cada dia esses eles pioram. Estão fazendo mal a você.

- Tenten não tem nada a ver os sonhos terem começado desde que cheguei ao Egito, isso é coincidência. - a outra falou após tomar um longo gole de água.

-Que seja, mas você precisa falar para alguém.

- Pra quem? Vão achar que eu estou louca.

- Que tal para senhor Ramises?- a morena sugeriu vendo a amiga torcer o nariz em sinal de reprovação. – O que foi? Ele é muito respeitável em todo o Cairo, sem falar que é dono dessa biblioteca. Ele deve saber como te ajudar.

- Mas...

- Pare com isso Sakura Haruno,vai logo. – a morena disse empurrando a mulher pelo saguão.

- Esta bem mamãe. - Sakura respondeu mostrando língua.

- E depois diz que tem 30 anos. - a morena gritou fazendo a outra rir.

O interior da biblioteca era um labirinto de câmaras ritualísticas, corredores enormes, salas secretas e ate mesmo um compartimento contendo os restos mortais de duas múmias. Isso tudo sem falar nas enormes estantes, com vários livros raros.

À medida que caminhava pelos corredores Sakura começou a lembrar de como sua vida havia levado ela ate ali. Na Biblioteca Central do Cairo.

Seu pai, o senhor Katsumo Haruno era um egiptólogo muito famoso e respeitado no Japão, mas era completamente fascínado pelo Egito. O que levou a varias expedições pelo Egito, onde conheceu Néftis, uma egípcia por quem se apaixonou perdidamente.

Dois anos depois que seus pais se mudaram para Londres Sakura nasceu. Quando Sakura completou 18 anos, seus pais morrem num misterioso acidente de carro, o que obrigou a garota morar sozinha. Alguns anos depois, entrou pra umas das melhores faculdades de Londres, se mudando para lá.

Lá conheceu Tenten Mistake, uma morena de temperamento forte e completamente louca, que acabou se tornando sua grande amiga. As duas se formaram em Administração, mais Sakura desde criança foi apaixonada pelos mistérios do Egito assim como seus pais, se formando também em Egiptologia, seguindo os passos de seu pai.

Sakura foi chamada pelo senhor Ramises para se tornar bibliotecária no Cairo, pois ele tinha uma divida com seu pai e queria pagá-la, ensinando a garota os mistérios do Egito. O senhor Ramises, disse que estava procurando outra pessoa para ajudar Sakura, pois a biblioteca era imensa, fazendo assim Sakura e Tenten partirem para o Cairo.

- Sakura ... – a rosada foi acordada de seus pensamentos depois de ouvir seu nome ser chamado.

Olhou para os lados mais não encontrou ninguém que tivesse lhe chamado.

- Sakura.- mais uma vez ouviu seu nome, a fazendo parar dessa vez , pois o chamado foi mais forte. Mais uma vez olhou para os lados e não encontrou ninguém.

- SAKURA.- a mulher pulo para o lado assim que escutou o grito.

- Sakura...Sakura...SAKURA- a mulher olhava apavorada em volta mas não via ninguém, começou a correr de volta para a entrada da biblioteca, quando bateu com tudo em uma parede, quase a derrubando no chão.

Sakura havia aprendido que cada cômodo daquela magnífica biblioteca guardava algum segredo, mas nada se comparava aos mistérios mais profundos guardados dentro daquela grandiosa sala.

A sala mais conhecida como a sala do Templo, estava iluminada por tochas minuciosamente posicionadas, destacando o brilho de ouros de sarcófagos, estatuas e de alguns objetos espalhados por toda a sala.

Sua forma era de um quadrado perfeito e o ambiente era sombrio e grandioso. O teto altíssimo se erguia a surpreendentemente 30 metros, sustentado por colunas que tinham formato de gatos, enormes gatos. As paredes eram um caleidoscópio de hieróglifos e desenhos egípcios.

- Olá – a mulher chamou mais tudo que ouviu, foi o som da própria voz pela enorme sala. - Tem alguém ai?

Estava tão maravilhada com ha estatua que estava em sua frente, que esqueceu o real motivo de estar ali. À medida que chegava mais perto, podia ver claramente a imagem da Deusa Isis, esculpida no ouro.

Assim que sua mão tocou a imagem, várias imagens invadiram sua cabeça, como se fosse facas enfiando em sua cabeça. A dor era tão grande que fez a garota gritar de dor, antes de cair com tudo no chão, inconsciente.

**~~~~xx~~~~xx~~~~**

_Oi gente voltei com essa nova fic, que eu tinha postado há algum tempo. Essa fic é baseada nos filmes A Múmia e o Retorno da Múmia, e vai ter um pouco do livro O Símbolo Perdido._

_Sobre as outras fics..__**Nostri Momenti e Filha do Silêncio...**__os novos capítulos estão quase prontos e vão ser postados nessa semana._

_Espero que gostem e recomendo tanto o livro para quem não leu, e tanto os filmes para quem não os viu. _

_Curiosidades sobre a fic._

_Os nomes egípcios :_

_**Nefertari: É o nome da esposa do Faraó Ramises II**_

_**Ramises: Nome do Faraó ( Ramises II )**_

_**Deusa Isis: (em egípcio: Auset) foi uma deusa da mitologia egípcia, cuja adoração se estendeu por todas as partes do mundo greco-romano. Foi cultuada como modelo da mãe e da esposa ideais, protetora da natureza e da magia. Era a amiga dos escravos, pescadores, artesãos, oprimidos, assim como a que escutava as preces dos opulentos, das donzelas, aristocratas e governantes. Ísis é a deusa da maternidade e da fertilidade.**_

_**Anúbis: Também conhecido como Anupu, ou Anupo e cujo nome hieroglífico é traduzido mais propriamente como Anpu, é o antigo deusegípcio da morte e dos moribundos, por vezes também considerado deus do submundo. Conhecido como deus do embalsamamento, presidia às mumificações e era também o guardião das necrópoles e das tumbas.**_

_**Hórux: (ou **__**Heru-sa-Aset**__**, **__**Her'ur**__**, **__**Hrw**__**, **__**Hr**__** ou **__**Hor-Hekenu**__**) é o Deus dos céus muito embora sua concepção tenha ocorrido após a morte de Osíris (Hórus era filho de Osíris.)**_

_**Orita: É um nome egípcio e quer dizer, mãe de Cleópatra **_

_**Néftis: É uma divindade da mitologia egípcia. Representava as terras áridas e secas do deserto e a morte.**_

_**Felluca **__**é um barco de madeira muito comum no Egito.**_

_**E **__**Sah-Netjer **__**quer dizer sala-preparatória. Onde fazia as mumificações**_

_Beijo ate o próximo capitulo._


End file.
